A Shade Of Revenge
by QueenSkywalker
Summary: Anakin refuses to become a Jedi and grows up to become a dangerous bounty hunter. He targets the corrupt officials of the senate and becomes republic enemy number 1. Senator Padme Amidala becomes curious with the increasing number of threats against the senate. Will she comes to terms with the vigilante's reasoning? How will she react when she learns of his identity.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, hello, hello! Thank you all so much who has voted for me to write this plot. It's great to see so many of you excited for something I have written. And for those who are reading my stories for the first time, I hope you like them :) Don't forget to review :)**

**Coruscant**

"Another hundred credits goes to Prince Xixor!"

The crowd cheered as the dealer swept the credit chips to the Prince of Falleen. Many gamblers gathered around the table, either rooting for Xixor's wins or loosing money to him. Women were also drawn to the table as Xixor released his pheromones, priding himself in his winnings. Xixor eyed one of the scandily clad twileks and grinned.

"I believe I am done for the night, Bardy," Xixor told the dealer, "I have other...businesses to attend to."

The dealer followed his line of sight and smirked.

"Of course your grace. I will package your winnings for tonight," the dealer said. As the crowd around the table dissipated, Xixor walked over to the dealer and took the case of credit chips. Xixor slyly leaned closer and pressed some credits into the dealers opened hand.

"Make sure I win the next round tomorrow night," Xixor whispered. The dealer smirked and greedily stuffed the credits into his pocket.

"Have a good night, Prince Xixor," the dealer. Xixor grinned and and sauntered over to the twilek.

"Hello, pretty lady. Would you like to join me as I celebrate tonight's wins?" Xixor offered. The twilek smiled seductively as she was drowned in his pheromones. She accepted his arm and they walked towards his speeder. Xixor's guards flew the speeder towards his apartment at 500 Republica, unaware of the presence lurking closely behind in the shadows.

"De'rux, you may retire for the night. I have a guest to entertain," Xixor told his guard. The large, burly Falleen bowed and walked out of the living room. The prince turned his attention back to his twilek companion. Without wasting time, he wrapped his arms around her waist and was about to pull her closer when the lights immediately turned off, consuming the entire apartment in darkness.

"What the kriff?!" Xixor swore. The twilek wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"I should go," she said but yelped as Xixor grabbed her arm.

"Do not worry. I'll get the lights back on," Xixor said, agitated. He roughly pulled her along as he went to the comm stationed at the wall.

"De'rux! De'rux!" Xixor called but the he got static as a response. He growled and tried to open the door but it was locked. Snarling, he pulled a blaster from the table as the twilek whimpered in fear.

"Will you quiet down!" Xixor snapped as he heard a scuffling from the ceiling. Suddenly a loud bang came from outside. The twilek screamed in fright as Xixor swivelled around, his hands trembling as he aimed at the window. Slowly, he looked out of the window and sighed in relief when he saw nothing unusual. He turned and suddenly a fist slammed into his face. He cried out and fell to the ground. Xixor scrambled to prop himself on his elbows. His eyes scanned the room but he could only make out the twilek's form in the darkness.

"What game are you playing?!" Xixor yelled at the twilek. She cowered in fear.

"It's not me! I swear!" she cried. Xixor pointed his gun at her.

"You little, lying-"

The Falleen prince was cut off as a powerful kick was embedded in gut. He cried out as another fist showed itself from the shadows and roughly punched his face. Crawling away, Xixor looked up, blood dripping down his face, and finally spotted the outline of his attacker. Tall and obviously well built, the intimidating figure remained in the cover of the shadows as he stared at Falleen.

"Sir! Sir!" the guard called as he pounded against the locked door, "Sir, are you alright?"

Xixor risked a glance at the door but when he turned back, the mysterious figure was gone. Breathing hard through his broken nose, Xixor felt the presence behind. Before he could scream, a strong hand wrapped around his neck. Xixor choked for air as his assailant pushed him against the wall. His eyes widened as the face of his attacker finally revealed himself in the moonlight. His assailant wore a mask Xixor recognised had a Mandalorian influnce with a glowing T-shaped visor. The masked man looked at the utterly frightened twilek girl.

"Get out of here," the man ordered with a mechanically garbled voice and turned back to his victim.

Then lights flickered.

Twilek gasped as both the masked man and Xixor was gone. De'rux and other Falleen guards barged in, the door miraculously unlocked.

"Miss, where is the prince?" De'rux asked her. The twilek paused. She suddenly let out a frightened scream and ran out of the door. As the guards began to investigate the scene, it became clear that both Xixor and the case of credits chips would not be found that night.

The next morning, citizens crowded outside Coruscant's most popular casino, gasping and pointing as the unconscious body of Xixor, wrapped in a cacoon of cables, hung from the building. The case of credit chips was not found but little did the authorities know that the most run down orphanages on Coruscant just became a thousand credits richer.

* * *

Murmurs and whispers echoed through the Senate's vast chambers as news of Xixor's assault quickly spread that morning.

"Order, we shall have order," Mas Amedda called yet the whispers did not reside.

"Senators, please calm down," Chancellor Palpatine coaxed, "I assure you this incident will not go unpunished. For now let's be thankful Prince Xixor is making a slow but steady recovery."

"We are not safe even on Coruscant! Those seperatists must be making there move now!" A senator yelled in outrage. More murmurs filled the chamber.

"The seperatists have not proclaimed any acts of violence of war and there is no evidence that they were involved. I'm afraid this could have just been a robbery gone wrong," Palpatine said.

"How wrong you are, Chancellor," a voice echoed through the chamber.

The room fell silent as a large hologram of a masked man appeared. The man sat comfortably in a chair, laid slightly back with his feet crossed over a table. Mandalorian mask, chest plate, utility belt, blasters holsters, black trench coat and equally black pants tucked in combat boots - this man was not to be trifled with.

"Greetings senator. By now you must be aware of the unfortunate incident with Prince Xixor of Falleen," the man said.

"Shut it off," Palpatine told Mas Amedda.

"I can't," Mas replied as he fumbled with the controls on the platform. The rest of the room listened as the masked continued.

"Do not bother trying to cut off this transmission, Chancellor. Prince Xixor. Falleen's great representative: dirty, corrupt, a cheater and a fiend. You let people like him bring voice into the senate. You let people like him influence the decisions that affect hundreds of worlds and billions of lives. You let people like him wallow in his decadent riches and wealth while others suffer under your noses. For those of you who believe he is not what I have just portrayed, take a look at what he really is."

Suddenly, dozens of holos of Xixor popped up for the entire senator to see.

"Look carefully at the person who has a seat in your senate," the man said disdainfully as a holo of Xixor lewdly holding a scandily clad women was zoomed in. Behind the couple appeared the be the buildings of the lower levels on Coruscant.

"This the Xixor who claims, at the start of the month, of settling down with his fiance. Look closely Senators, this holo was taken yesterday night. That women does not have the same face as his fiance."

Another holo appeared.

"And another women in his arms, this time from last night. Tell me is that his fiance?" the masked man asked sarcastically.

And another holo appeared.

"What about this one?" the masked asked again.

And another.

"Or this one?"

And another.

"Well, look at that! Xixor with the ever lovely Senator Tina. I don't believe you are his fiance, milady," the man said as he turned towards the senator. Heat rose to her cheeks as many faces turned to her. Utterly humiliated, she looked down and palmed her face.

And even more holos appeared.

"What about all of these women? None bare a resemblance to his said fiance. These photos are from every night for everyday of the year."

"Outrageous!" Palpatine yelled at the man, "you could have fabricated all of those holos."

"Believe what you may, Chancellor. Bring it towards your specialists if you must, but you will find none of them are fake," the man said, "let's continue shall we."

"For months countless of casinos have sheltered the fact that the prince of Falleen has cheated in every gamble he's been in!"

Gasps of horror and disbelief rang throughout the chamber

The man in the hologram stood up.

"Your precious senator is an example of the corrupt scum you can be. He has paid off the dealers in the casinos and rigged the Sabaac games; taking the money that should be put to better use. But what else can be expected from you inferior scum. Now do you see, senators? Womaniser and cheater - Prince Xixor is one of the many corrupt officials among you. For those who see through his cloak of deception, congratulations! But for those who commits the vile acts as he does...be warned. I will be coming for you next and I might not show the same restraint as I did with Xixor."

And the hologram of the mysterious masked man dissapeared.

Padme Amidala finally let out the breath she had been holding and collapsed onto her seat. From the corner of her eye she saw Bail Organa do the exact same thing. The man's sudden appearance sparked everyone; there was no question he means business. The disdain and sarcasm in his voice, despite the mechanical discombobulating, was evident. It was obvious the actions of the senate infuriated the man but for what reason, Padme was completely oblivious.

At the back of her mind, Padme praised the man for finally revealing Xixor's true nature. Of course she had no idea the extent of Xixor's lies and scandals. It was no doubt his reputation would be ruined. '_But who would he go after next?'_ Padme fretted, _'will it be me?'_

But she was sure of only one thing.

It was only just the beginning.

* * *

Padme walked along side her best friend and handmaiden, Dorme, as she browsed through the fruit stalls. Normally she wouldn't spend her days shopping but she needed a distraction from the horror that plagued the senate earlier.

"Dorme, what do you think of these Jogan?" Padme asked as she passed her the fruit.

"They look fresh, milady. You should get a few," Dorme replied. Padme smiled.

"Excuse me, how much for four Jogan?" Padme kindly asked the clerk. The clerk smiled and placed down the holopad he was reading. Padme's eyes immediately went to the holopad as a picture of the masked assailant covered the entire page.

'TERRIBLE TRUTH: Does he deserve our thanks?' the headline said. Padme eyes continued to scroll the page.

"Maam?"

'Arrested! Five casino dealers proven to have rigged Sabaac tables!'

"Maam?

Her eyes went further down.

'Who is more trustworthy? Our leaders or a stranger.'

'REPUTATION RUINED! Prince of Falleen helpless to defend his career in hospital bed.'

"MAAM?!"

Snapping out of her daze, Padme looked up at the clerk who held a bag of Jogan in front of her.

"That will be eight credits, maam," the clerk said.

"Oh, thank you," Padme said, handing him the money.

"Milady, are you okay?" Dorme asked, concerned.

"Ya, I'm fine," Padme said, glancing at the holopad as the clerk continued to read it. Dorme followed her gaze.

"I don't think you have worry about the masked man, milady. If he is sincere he won't even think about going after you; you are cleanest senator on Coruscant. Personally I thank him, milady. I never liked Xixor anyway," Dorme said and smirked, "plus I think he's kinda handsome."

"Dorme!" Padme gasped, "the man was wearing a mask. How could you possibly say he's handsome?!"

Dorme giggled.

"C'mon, milady. That hologram did nothing to hide his obviously well built figure. He must be a total hunk under that mask," Dorme said. Padme rolled her eyes, she knew Dorme was a helpless romantic at heart.

"He's a vigilante," Padme reminded her. Dorme shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I have a thing for mysterious bad boys," Dorme replied proudly. Padme looked down and shook her head. Suddenly, she bumped into a hard mass. Strong arms steadied her as she stumbled.

"Oof! I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going," Padme immediately apologized as the figure let go of her. She looked up at the cloaked figure, his piercing blue eyes was the only thing she could see under the darkness of the hood.

"It's alright," the tall figure said. His voice was deep and smooth, almost sensual.

"Sorry I bumped into you," he said and walked away. Padme eyes pierced into his back as he retreated in the opposite direction.

"Who was that, milady?" Dorme asked, intrigued.

"Just a stranger," Padme replied as she continued to watch him.

"Are you sure? It didn't seem like it," Dorme teased playfully but Padme ignored her.

"I don't know, he just seems familiar," Padme said and shook her head, "it's nothing. Let's head back."

As the ladies walked off, they didn't notice the figure looking over his shoulder at them, his eyes focused on the senator of Naboo.

_A young boy, dressed in dirty garbs climbed out a cockpit that seemed too big for him. He smiled as other pilots crowded around, clapping and cheering. He climbed down and was immediately engulfed in warm, slender arms. _

_"Oh, I couldn't believe it. Thank you so much. You saved us all," the women said joyfully, as she hugged the boy tightly, "you saved us!"_

_The boy grinned from ear to ear as he continued to listen to the woman's soothing voice and wrapped his arms equally tight around her. The people continued to cheer and clap for him as the woman gently rocked him, as she laughed in celebration._

_"Thank you so much!"_

The man snapped out of his daze as he continued to watch the senator as she climbed into her speeder while talking and laughing with her handmaiden.

"Padme," the man whispered and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coruscant**

"I want that scum's head on my wall," Xixor sneered. He lay vulnerable in his hospital bed, his arm and leg wrapped tightly in a cast. A large bandage covered his nose, covering some of the bruising around his eye.

"Utterly humiliating," Xixor's lawyer said as he flipped through channel after channel. Nothing but Xixor's scandal were broadcasted the entire day, "how could you let this happen?"

"How is this my fault?" Xixor grumbled, "you were supposed to ensure that my outings were never made public!"

"This man, who ever he is, clearly is more resourceful than any damned reporter in the republic. Maybe if you had better control over your libido he wouldn't have got as much information as he did!" the lawyer replied.

"I pay you to solve problems like this. So do your job and fix it," Xixor yelled.

"With this much credible evidence against you?!"

"Say it's all a lie. That the holo's were fabricated," Xixor said. The lawyer grumbled and rubbed his temple.

"The senate is not going to investigate this just because a masked maniac is on their holo. You won't be charged on suspicion of cheating or being in a affair...or affairs," the lawyer said, picking up his case as he stood from the chair, "but your public opinion is in shambles. As far as I know it, your days as Prince of Falleen are done."

Xixor yelled and threw his glass of water at the door. As soon as the shattered pieces hit the floor, Xixor's guard walked in.

"De'rux, did you find my credit chips?" Xixor asked impatiently. The Falleen guard shook his head.

"No, sir. The masked bastard must have stolen them and sold them in the black market."

"I own part of the black market!" Xixor yelled, "that scumbag is an assailant and a thief."

"Sir, maybe you should keep your voice down. Someone might here you," De'rux said nervously.

"What is it with everyone telling me what to do today! Why the hell should I care about who hears me?! My career is in shambles," Xixor yelled.

"But sir-"

"Shut up!" Xixor snapped, "get my contacts in the underworld. I want every bounty hunter looking for that masked bastard and bring me back my credit chips. Tell them I will pay them so much they never have to work again"

The guard nodded and left the room. Unaware to either Falleen, the very masked assailant they were talking about sat on the ledge outside the window, recording the entire conversation.

* * *

**Two Days later**

Padme looked up from the menu for the third time and caught the eyes looking straight at her. Frowning, she broke the eye contact, looking back down at the menu.

"Are you alright, Padme?" Bail asked, concerned.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Padme asked innocently.

"Well, you have been looking at the menu for ten minutes and the only options are the fish, Chandrilan pasta and shaak special," Bail said. Padme's cheeks turned red, embarrassed.

"He's got a point, Padme," Mon Mothma said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about what happened with Xixor," Padme sighed.

"Padme," Mon chuckled, shaking her head, "it was a one time deal. Xixor's a crook and we all know it. That masked man did half of the galaxy a favour. About time someone put that Falleen dirt bag in place."

"Mon," Padme gasped, "I never expected you would say that in public."

"This man has given plenty of people a confidence boost. And he is really attractive."

Padme groaned and palmed her face.

"You are the fifth women who has told me that. He was wearing a mask for Force sake," Padme said, "I can't believe you and my handmaidens are so smitten with a vigilante."

"Women," Bail muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

"I know right," Padme replied. Mon laughed.

"Just you wait, Padme. One day he's going to knock every girl of their feet," Mon said. Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from the buildings above. Startled, the three senators stood from their seats as a surveillance droid fell to ground.

"Look!" a pedestrian cried out, pointing at the swarm of police droids surrounding a large floating billboard.

"It's him," Padme whispered.

The masked man stood at the top of the billboard, a circle of police speeders surrounding him. In his hand was a holochip.

"In the name of the republic, you are under arrest for violation of privacy, treason and conspiracy," the police droid said, "place your hands in the air."

Without hesitating, he raised his hands.

"Now step away from the edge and come quietly."

"You want me to step from the edge?" the man asked, "okay."

The next thing everybody knew was the man leaning back and falling from the billboard. People screamed as he plummeted towards Coruscant's traffic. Acting quickly, he flipped himself around and quickly grabbed onto a speeder as it zoomed by. People cheered as he saluted at the police. Padme continued to watch him as he dangerously jumped from the speeder to the buildings. She, like everyone else, lost sight of him as he ventured into the maze of structures again.

* * *

Padme placed her datapad on her desk and collapsed into her seat. After a long day of senatorial meetings and debates she finally had some time to herself. She looked at the holo of her family and smiled longingly, reminding herself to contact them soon. She was sure they had seen the news, the face of Xixor's assailant plastered all over the holotabs. She hoped her family wouldn't try to dissuade her from her job; they had that conversation far too many times already.

'Detective, what did the assailant steal?'

Padme turned her head towards the holoscreen.

'He stole a secure file of backup senator back accounts,' the detective replied.

'Do you have any idea what he would use it for?' another reporter asked. The detective shook his head.

'He is a thief, that's all he is. But he is mistaken if he thinks he can steal from the wealthiest people on Coruscant.'

"He has already done that," Padme huffed and turned off the holoscreen.

Padme sat back rubbed her eyes. Removing her hands from her face, her eyes wandered over to an old holo of the celebration after the battle of Naboo. There in the middle was a young girl, dressed in royal robes and her arms were wrapped around a small boy dressed in desert garb. They were both smiling at the camera, their eyes spilling with joy. Padme reached at the holo and took off a leather cord that hung at the corner. She smiled sadly as she held the delicate piece, the weight of the trinket resting in the palm of her hand. She traced her thumb over the beautiful carvings.

"Oh, Ani. Where are you?" Padme whispered.

_"Are you sure about this, Ani?" A young Padme asked as she crouched in front of the small boy. The boy nodded and smiled sadly, as he adjusted the strap of his ruck sack on his shoulder._

_"I can't go to the jedi, Padme. I just can't," the boy replied. _

_"Ani, please reconsider this. The jedi will give you a good life," Padme said, "you deserve it after helping us all."_

_The boy shook his head._

_"Not after Master Qui-Gon died. He was the only one that believed in me," Anakin replied, tears stinging his eyes as he thought of the jedi master._

_"Oh, Anakin," Padme whispered, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around him," I believe in you."_

_"I know," Anakin said, wiping his tears away, "I just don't think I can do this without him."_

_"What will you do?" _

_"I will go back to my mother," Anakin said cheerfully, "she must miss me a lot."_

_Padme smiled. They boy always manage to see the good side in things._

_"I'm sure she does. I will miss you so much, Ani," Padme said, hugging him again. _

_"Me too," Anakin said, hugging her back. _

_"Please take care, Ani. Contact me as much as you can, okay?" _

_Anakin nodded against her shoulder._

_"Promise you will never forget me," Anakin requested pulling back. Padme smiled, tears brimming her eyes._

_"I promise I will never forget you," Padme vowed. They finally let go of each other and Padme watched as he climbed up the ramp to his transport. As the ship took off, Anakin looked out the window and waved at Padme. The young Queen waved back, her eyes never leaving the transport until it disappeared into the skies._

Ten long years have passed since Padme last saw him that very night. Shortly after, Anakin returned to Tattooine, Padme never heard from him. She didn't think much of it at first but a few months had passed and she became very worried. He was such a sweet, innocent boy and she would be devastated if anything happened to him. Now she was sure she would never see him again.

"Milady, it's time for your next appointment," Dorme said, entering the room. Padme nodded and carefully placed the cord back around the frame. She picked up her things and left the room.

A few moments of silence passed as both women walked towards the Chancellor's office.

"You were thinking about him again," Dorme said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I still can't believe I haven't heard from him yet," Padme said sadly, "it's been ten years."

"Milady," Dorme said, pausing Padme in the hallway, "you don't think he might be-"

"NO!" Padme cut her off, "don't say it."

"Like you said. It's been ten years."

"No," Padme whispered, "I refuse to believe an innocent boy like him would be dead. He just can't be," Padme said, "I'm sure it was just a problem with the communication system on Tattooine. It is a run down planet."

"And a dangerous one," Dorme said and frowned as Padme looked away.

"I am sorry, milady. I didn't mean to bring you down like this. I'm sure he's fine," Dorme quickly corrected.

"It's okay, Dorme. You were thinking practically," Padme replied, "but he's still out there. I know it."

Entering, the Chancellor's office, Padme's eyes widened as her gaze fell upon the two Jedi masters sitting in the room.

"Padme, my dear. Please come in," Chancellor Palpatine said, "you remember Master Yoda and Kenobi."

"Of course I do. How have you been Master Yoda?" Padme asked kindly.

" Very Well, Senator Amidala. Congratulations, on your last speech, hmm?" Yoda replied.

"Thank you, Yoda," Padme said and turned to the younger jedi, "it's good to see you again, Obi-Wan."

"The pleasure is mine, senator, " Obi-Wan replied.

"Not that it isn't a surprise but what are you doing here?" Padme asked, taking her seat.

"We were discussing the masked assailant's capture," Palpatine replied.

"Why should the jedi be involved? I thought he was just a thief."

"It appears he may be too good for the police to handle. Some extra precautions from the jedi wouldn't hurt," Palpatine replied.

"Very well," Padme said with a nod. Yoda and Obi-Wan looked at each other, going unnoticed by Padme.

"Is there something else?" Padme asked.

"It appears you will be needing more security, my dear," Palpatine said. Padme's mouth dropped and she stood up from her chair.

"More security! You know I hate security. Chancellor, if it's about Xixor's incident then this is ridiculous!"

Obi-Wan and Yoda tried not to laugh at the petite senator's outburst.

"You are a great asset to the republic, Padme. I have witnessed you growing up in politics. I would hate for anything to happen to you," Palpatine coaxed. Padme scowled, seeing no other way around it. She turned to Obi-Wan.

"If you are going to protect me, I expect your presence to be scarce if not invisible," Padme said firmly. Obi-Wan nodded, surprised at her intimidation. Even he would admit it was quite frightening.

* * *

A young man, clad in a dark tunic and pants walked towards the secretary outside Padme's office. The secretary didn't notice him as she kept on reading her holopad.

"Good evening. I am here to see Senator Amidala," the man told the secretary.

"Name?" the secretary asked as she kept her eyes downcast on the holopad on her desk.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Her eyes wide, the secretary looked up, completely dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coruscant**

"Can you believe it?! More security! What do these people think, that I am some damsel in distress?!" Padme fretted, as Dorme tried to keep up with her brisk and frustrated strides. Padme reached her secretary's desk.

"Cancel today's last meeting, Neela. I have too much going on today as it is," Padme said but sighed tiredly as she noticed her secretary wasn't there.

"Milady, there's someone here to see you," Padme's secretary said urgently, as she came through the door. As the door slid close, Padme caught a glimpse of a figure inside.

"Then send them away. I am not in the mood and have no time," Padme replied.

"No, milady, you don't understand," the secretary said but when Padme opened the door, there stood a young man, eyes bluer than the sky. His eyes widened as he laid his eyes on the senator.

"Padme," the man whispered. Padme sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Padme asked impatiently.

"You don't recognise me?" the man asked.

"Should I?"

"I guess an angel wouldn't remember a lone junk shop boy, then," the man said, smiling sheepishly. Padme squinted her eyes as she look up at him.

"Oh my god," Padme whispered as her eyes widened. _'He's so different,'_ Padme thought, '_but those eyes.'_ It had to be; no one else knew how they first met on Tattooine. Her hand covered her mouth as she gazed upon the young man.

"Anakin, you're Anakin," Padme said. The man laughed.

"That's my name."

"Anakin!" Padme screamed, wrapping her arms tightly around him. The young man, Anakin, laughed and hugged her back.

"I can't believe you're alive," Padme cried out.

"And how glad that I am," Anakin whispered.

"Neela, leave the room please. We need a moment," Padme said, looking up at Anakin. The secretary smiled.

"Of course, milady. I will cancel the rest of your meetings then," Neela replied and closed the door. Padme couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him again. Laughing at her displays of affection, she pulled back, her hands on his upper arms.

"Look at you," Padme said in awe, struggling to look so up high at him, "you've grown."

"Comes with the amount of food I eat," Anakin chuckled. Padme ran her hands down his arms.

"Let's get some dinner. We have a lot to talk about."

Anakin look down at the at their hands intertwined together.

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

Anakin smiled gently at Padme as she put down the plate in front of him. She took her own plate and sat down opposite him. As they ate, Padme snuck several glances at her once long lost companion. His reappearance was spontaneous to say the least but she did not care for the moment as she was too overwhelmed by seeing him again. But yet she did not recognise him as the little boy she knew ten years ago. Gone was his cherubic facial features and snub nose. Instead, he was chiselled, and from what she could tell not just on his face but his body as well. Dark tunic and pants replaced his desert garbs and his hair grew out into a hazelnut brown, reaching to the top of his neck. After a few moments of awkward silence, Padme cleared her throat.

"How have you been, Anakin?" Padme asked earnestly. He shrugged and laid down his fork.

"Alright, I guess. There have been a few bumps along the way," Anakin said quietly.

Padme frowned as she studied him. How much he has grown, Padme thought in amazement. But how much has he been through? He's certainly not the little boy she once knew. Padme cleared her throat as she caught herself staring at him.

"What about your mother?" Padme asked with a smile. Anakin immediately frowned, his eyes glazing over.

_"Mom!" _

_"Anakin, stay back! Get out of here!" _

_"No mom. Noooo!"_

"Anakin?" Padme asked, concerned, "Anakin, what's wrong?"

"I-uh-she's dead," Anakin whispered, shaking his head lightly.

"Anakin, I'm so sorry, " Padme whispered, leaning over and rubbing his arm softly, "do you want to talk about it?"

Anakin shook his head.

"Not really. I am sorry, Padme, it is a difficult topic," Anakin said. Padme smiled softly at him.

"I completely understand, Anakin. She was a wonderful women. At least tell me where have you been all this time," Padme requested and sat back, "you never contacted me or anyone else for that matter."

He looked down and rubbed his temple, refusing to meet her her eyes.

"A lot has happened. I-I just never had the time and I felt it was best to not get you involved," Anakin explained. Padme frowned.

"Involved in what? Anakin, I hardly think that is the right reason. I sent scouts to look for you after a few months you departed. I even took part in most of the search teams. You mean to tell me I spent all that time, believing my friend was missing, even dead, because you didn't want to get me involved!" Padme said heatedly. Anakin looked up.

"Padme, I am so sorry. I didn't know you would even remember me," Anakin quickly apologized as Padme stood up and walked to the window.

"Remember you? Anakin, I cared about you," Padme said, watching the dark clouds loom over Coruscant's sky, a rumble of thunder muffled by the glass, "you risked your life, gambled your freedom, and saved my planet all on a good conscience. How could I ever forget you?"

She smiled as he laid a hand on her shoulder. His skin felt warm and smooth, yet calloused by what she guessed where mechanic's tools. The weight of his hand reminded Padme how large and strong they had become, and she was strangely comforted by them.

"You've grown so much, it only reminds me of how long we have been apart. I hoped you could have stayed on Naboo and live a comfortable life."

Anakin turned her around and she looked up at him, his height sill amazing her. He ran his hand down her arm and lifted her hand.

"Thank you so much, Padme. For even considering my safety and future. Please allow me to make it up to you. We can be friends once again," Anakin said and kissed the back of her hand in apology.

A shiver ran down her spine at the contacts of his lips on her skin. Oh yes, how he has grown.

_'Anakin, we are so much more.'_

**A few hours later**

"Are you sure you have to go out in this storm? I know it's late but I have a spare bedroom for the night," Padme said.

"It's fine, Padme. Remember I have been through plenty of sand storms on Tatooine, here should be much easier. I had a great time. Thank you so much for your hospitality," Anakin said as he stood a her door, wrapping his cloak around himself.

"It was no problem, Ani. I'm so glad you finally came back," Padme said, hugging him one last time," will you still be on Coruscant tomorrow?"

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you that I am opening a mechanics shop near the senate district so I will be here for a while," Anakin replied.

"That's wonderful. Good night, Ani, don't stray too far," Padme teased.

"Good night, angel," Anakin whispered and kissed her gently on the cheek. Padme blushed as he pulled away and smirked at her. In the next moment he was gone, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Anakin sighed tiredly as he entered his apartment and threw his soaking cloak to the couch.

"Master Ani, thank goodness you're home. Let me get you a towel!"

"Threepio, I'm fine," Anakin chuckled at his rumbustious droid as he took off his equally wet shirt, "you can shut down for the night."

"Thank you, master Ani. I think I could use a break," Threepio replied and left the room. Anakin walked into his darkened room and sat on his bed as he tugged on his boots.

"You couldn't send a note?" Anakin asked into the darkness, "when I said you could come over this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"You had some spare time on your hands this evening?"

"I was visiting an old friend and I didn't plan to make a second move tonight," Anakin replied as he reached his hand to a box buried deep in the wardrobe and pulled out a datachip, "but I have what I need."

"Hmm...you've got all of Coruscant looking for this," he said, studying the chip Anakin tossed to him.

"The police forces are doing a terrible job of trying to find it. I expected better," Anakin responded.

"It won't be long before the Jedi get involved. You best get your second target soon."

"Jango, I will get this mission done. And it's not your mission if I recall," Anakin said and walked over to his companion who sat at his desk.

"Still, I can't offer advice?"

"I guess you can," Anakin chuckled and poured his Mandolorian armoured friend a drink, "doesn't mean I have to obey them."

"Xixor hired a couple of goons to track down his credit chips," Jango warned, leaning back in his chair. Anakin smirked and poured a glass of brandy for himself.

"Oh, is that so?" Anakin asked with a smirk and brought his glass to his lips, "well good luck to them."

"You mind telling me what else was in that case?"

Anakin shrugged.

"Nothing special," he quipped, "the usual credit chips and maybe a couple of rare mining jewels Xixor stole. What else is new?"

"Nothing special," Jango teased back with a shrug and Anakin threw a glare at him, "just a million credit bounty on a masked vigilante."

"Is that so?" Anakin asked, intrigued.

* * *

Anakin, fully dressed in his bounty hunter gear, strolled into a bar deep in Coruscant's underworld. Ignoring the stares from patrons and brutes, he sat in a booth and ordered a glass of Jawa juice. He noticed a couple of burly looking bounty hunter stare at him from the bar, whispering among themselves. A waiter droid arrived with Anakin's drink and he took it, slowly swirling the contents in the glass. Finally, a few of the bounty hunters got up from their seats and approached him. Underneath his mask, Anakin noticed a few wondering hands nearing their blasters strapped to their waists. But still he kept swirling the drink.

"You're a fool to come here," A Trandoshian laughed, "people are paying big credits to have their valuables back."

Anakin kept silent as he looked down at his glass, fingering the brim lightly.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," the Trandoshian growled as he and his companions aimed their blasters at him. Briefly turning at the barrel aimed at his forehead, Anakin sighed tiredly. In a blink of an eye, he smashed his glass at the Trandoshian's head. The green scaled being cried out in pain, blood trickling down his face as shards of glass pierced his skin. Kicking the Trandoshian in the gut, Anakin picked up another shard of glass and threw it down on a goon's foot. Patrons and scandily clad prostitutes screamed as the man fell to the floor, holding his foot in pain as it poured a river of blood . Wrapping his arms around the other two bounty hunters from behind, Anakin leaned backwards and smashed their heads against the floor, knocking them unconscious.

Slowly, Anakin stood up and observed the carnage. The rest of the bounty hunters around him remained silent, fear clear in their eyes, and they wandered back to their seats, eager to stay out of Anakin's way. The Trandoshian groaned and pulled himself up against the bar but cried out as Anakin grabbed his collar and threw him onto the bar.

"Look here, scum," Anakin sneered underneath his mask, "I have a bone to pick with Xixor and I don't want any unwanted guests getting in my way. You will be the fool trying to get yourself killed over a big sum of money instead of favouring your own life. So, listen carefully. Don't even try to go after me or those credit chips again, you understand?"

The Trandoshian remained silent.

Anakin tilted his head and picked a large shard of glass. Without another word, he stabbed the Trandoshian's hand, the glass piercing right through.

"You understand?!" Anakin growled as the Trandoshian screamed in pain. Barely controlling his screams, the Trandoshian nodded and Anakin pulled away.

"Sorry about the mess," Anakin told the bartender and tossed a couple of credits to him.

* * *

Xixor hummed quietly to himself as he left the refresher of his hospital room. Limping over to his bed with the crutches, he turned on the bedside table lamp...

And there he was, sitting comfortably in a chair by the bed.

"You," Xixor whispered, and tried to reach for the distress button but a firm grip wrapped around his wrist.

"Sit down," Anakin ordered, his voice garbled from underneath his mask. Xixor obeyed and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. Releasing his tight grip, Anakin leaned back against the chair.

"Sending a bounty on me and the credit chips was a terrible mistake," Anakin said. Xixor growled.

"I won those chips fair and square, you thief!"

"Fair? Thief?" Anakin laughed, "don't humour me, scum bag. Everyone on Coruscant now knows you rig those tables whether the senate chooses to accept the truth or not. But that's not what I am here for. Oh no, today I might just have to finish the job since you are causing so much trouble for me."

"N-no, you can't do that. That's murder," Xixor stammered fearfully.

"Ha, you're one to talk," Anakin laughed, "I will be doing a favour to the galaxy by getting rid of you. No one will miss you, especially you ex-fiance. Good thing the poor girl was finally rid of your disgusting pheromones."

"Please, I will do anything," Xixor pleaded. Anakin cocked his head.

"What could a scum like you possibly offer me?" Anakin asked lightly as he drew his blaster from a holster strapped to his calf.

"No, please!" Xixor cried out as Anakin pointed the blaster at him.

"You think you are such a big man. Looking down on everyone else while you bathe in your riches. Your kind sickens me to the core, especially ones who get involved in slavery," Anakin said as Xixor's eyes widened, "that's right. I know all about your underworld activities too. Now...tell me who you have been dealing with in the senate."

"No one," Xixor replied. Anakin sneered and wrapped a hand around Xixor's throat. The Falleen struggled for breath as he clawed fruitlessly at the hand wrapped around his neck.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Se-senator Ga-gallus of Malas-malastare," Xixor cried out and gasped in for breath as Anakin pulled away.

"Do not speak to anyone about this and oh, thank you for your co-operation," Anakin said stiffly and climbed out of the window, disappearing into the darkness of Coruscant as the thunder continued to rumble.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: And here is another chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews :) If the flashback moments don't make sense now, it will all be explained as the story progresses. And as for all 'Red Knight' readers, another chapter is on the way._**

* * *

_"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ARE DEAD!"_

_"Anakin, stop it. It's over, sweetheart."_

_"NO, THEY NEED TO DIE. THEY WILL NOT DO THIS TO ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN. THEY NEED TO DIE!"_

_"Killing them in hatred makes you as bad they are. Don't become a monster, my son," Shmi said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around her son while he struggled against her. Anakin trashed about, hots tears running down his cheeks as he stared at the bodies sprawled around them. He yelled in rage again and pointed his blaster into the distance, aimed at the retreating figures. _

_"Don't do it, my son. Shh, there's nothing that we can do now. Shh," Shmi coaxed as she ran her fingers through Anakin's hair. Anakin dropped the blaster pathetically on the sand beneath his knees and sobbed as he collapsed against his mother. _

_"I couldn't do anything for them. I-I couldn't," Anakin sobbed as he buried his face in his mother's chest._

_"Shh, you can't change who people are sometimes. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Sometimes there is nothing that we can do," Shmi said and rubbed her poor boy's back. Anakin's knuckles were as pale as a sheet as he deathly gripped his mother's desert garbs. Slowly, he peered to the side and his eyes met the cold dead pair of another. Unable to bare it, he turned back and buried his face in his mother's neck once more. _

Anakin gasped as shot up in his bed, sweat drenching his bare chest and matting his hair to his forehead. Looking around, he squinted as beams of sunlight entered his room through the curtains. Taking a moment to study his small apartment room, he shook off the heady effects of sleep and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked down at his hands as they shook violently. He felt like screaming but no sound escaped his mouth as a lone tear ran down his cheek. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face between them as the morning light continued to fill the room.

* * *

Padme slowly sipped at another spoon full of her Shaak stew as she tried to ignore the piercing stare of the man sitting opposite her. Ovar Gallus, Senator of Malastre, was a decent but forgettable looking man with dark hair and dull grey eyes.

"You're looking very beautiful this afternoon, Padme," Gallus said.

"Thank you, Senator," Padme replied, opting to adress him professionally. Hoping to convince more senators to vote for an upcoming bill, Padme reluctantly agreed to have lunch with Gallus. But alas, she was not blind to his obvious attraction to her and his obvious attempts to woo her. Avoiding his gaze, her eyes wandered to the stores outside through the window of their booth and immediately caught the view of a tall blond, blue eyed man.

"Excuse me, I need to use the fresher," Padme lied, as she quickly stood up before Gallus could open his mouth. Sneakily, she slipped pass the fresher and outside the restaurant.

"Anakin."

Looking up from the speeder engine, Anakin smiled as Padme approached him.

"Padme, what are doing here?" Anakin asked as he wiped his greasy hands on rag, "how did you find my shop?"

"I just happen to see you when I was having lunch," Padme responded, pointing to the restaurant across the street.

"With anyone is particular?" Anakin asked curiously as he closed the hood of the speeder. Turning back, he spotted a rather bored man leaning on an elbow, drumming his fingers on the table.

"I wish I wasn't," Padme sighed as she followed his gaze.

"Oh, so not a boy...friend of some kind?" Anakin teased as he sat on the hood of the speeder.

"Acquaintance," Padme corrected and shrugged her shoulders, wrapping her arms around herself, "I need some votes and Senator Gallus brings in votes."

"That's Senator Gallus?" Anakin immediately asked, his voice subtly underlined with darkness, as he turned to the other Senator across the street, "interesting."

"What about you? Do you have any female acquaintances wandering around?" Padme asked. Anakin shrugged as he pushed the speeder further into the shop.

"There have been some ladies here and there. I'm not proud of it but I haven't found anyone to really spend some time with," Anakin responded quietly. Padme found herself frowning as she listened to him address his previous female companions.

"This looks nice," Padme commented as she looked around his mechanics shop, changing the conversation topic.

"You're definitely running a popular business already."

"Thank you very much," Anakin said with a smile.

"I think the people of Coruscant would much rather send their broken down machinery here than get ripped off at the local repair shops run by droids," Anakin said and leaned closer to Padme, "personally between you and me, those repair droids are programmed to fix something so that they can be broken again easier."

Padme laughed as he pulled back and gave her a smirk.

"Then I shall be ready to bring my mechanic problems to you ," Padme said and paused for a moment. With a small laugh, she shook her head.

"What?" Anakin asked as he smiled again, tilting his head slightly. Padme just smiled at him, studying his handsome face.

"You've just...grown so much," Padme replied. Anakin looked down sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ten years, Padme, ten years."

The rest of the day ran smoothly for Padme. After reluctantly leaving Anakin, with a promise to see him later, Padme returned to quickly finish her lunch with Gallus. The late evening had set as the Sun was about to and Padme was getting ready to visit Anakin again.

"Senator," Obi-Wan greeted as he entered her apartment.

"Hello Obi-Wan," Padme said as she pulled on her cloak.

"May I ask where you are heading to at this hour? For safety precautions."

"Obi-Wan, Anakin has returned," Padme simply replied, "isn't that wonderful."

"Anakin Skywalker? Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked as Padme walked to the door.

"I am a hundred and twenty percent positive it's him. You wouldn't believe it Obi-Wan, he's grown so much, it's unbelievable. I'm afraid that if I don't see him every once in a while, he'll disappear again."

"That is indeed unexpected," Obi-Wan replied, "may I follow you to greet him?"

"Of course you can. I'm sure he'd be thrilled."

* * *

"Okay Threepio, I'm closing down for the night," Anakin called as he turned off the lights.

"Very good, Master Ani. I have already prepared supper for your guest this evening," Threepio responded, "I believe you also told me to remind you to take the pills before dinner."

"Thanks Threepio," Anakin said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of bright orange pills. Taking a deep breath, he popped one into his mouth and swallowed it. Immediately, Anakin groaned in pain as the medication took its effect. Breathing heavily, Anakin gripped the counter with iron grips.

"Are you all right, Master Ani?" Threepio asked worriedly as Anakin groaned and bowed his head as it began to spin.

"M'fine," Anakin whispered through clenched teeth, tension in his back muscles building as he pushed through the pain, "just some side-effects."

"Oh dear, I'd best get you a hot drink Master Ani," Threepio said, wandering off to the kitchen upstairs.

Crying out in pain, Anakin's legs nearly collapsed underneath him.

"Anakin? Anakin!"

"Ani, are you okay?" Padme asked concerned as she ran over and supported him.

"Hey, Padme," Anakin whispered as she wrapped an arm around his waist, "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I accidentally shocked myself during work today," Anakin quickly replied as he recovered.

"Are you sure? That's pretty severe," Padme pointed out.

"That was a small aftershock of some nerve endings, nothing more," Anakin said as he pulled away.

"So are you ready for dinner?" he asked with a smile.

"Well look at you."

Looking at the door, Anakin's eyes widened as Obi-Wan stepped through the door.

"Obi-Wan, is that you?"

"Indeed it is, young one. It's good to see you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too," Anakin replied, accepting his hand and shook it, "I almost didn't recognise you."

"Nor I, you," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yeah, it's just...umm...well you grew a mullet."

"I hope you don't mind, Ani but can Obi-Wan join us for dinner?" Padme asked with a small giggle at his comment. Anakin nodded.

"Sure, what's another to the table."

* * *

"So Padme tells me, you're acting as her temporary bodyguard," Anakin states as he cut his Shaak steak.

"The Chancellor requested it due to the upcoming threats by the masked vigilante," Obi-Wan replied, "it's impressive how skilled he is."

Without Obi-Wan noticing, Anakin smirked as he sipped at his drink.

"Did you not hear about him, Anakin?" Padme asked. Anakin shook his head.

"Can't say that I have. Starting a new business on Coruscant can be quite hectic so I didn't catch up on the news," Anakin said coolly as he lied.

"Which reminds me, Anakin, I didn't even know you came to Coruscant," Obi-Wan pointed out. Anakin shrugged.

"No one did," he simply replied.

"No, I mean I didn't even sense you," Obi-Wan corrected. Padme frowned.

"What do you mean, Obi-Wan?"

"Well all this time, Anakin must have been travelling a long distance from Coruscant or else the Jedi would have sensed his incredibly strong presence in the Force. Even though you never joined the Jedi your midichlrorian count is still exceptionally strong. I'm just surprised that you're presence is not as strong as it was when you were younger," Obi-Wan explained. Padme glanced worriedly at Anakin who remained silent the entire time.

"Anakin, do you know what he is talking about?" Padme asked quietly. Anakin paused for a moment.

"I'm afraid not," he replied finally, "I do not know anything about this Jedi Force stuff and did not want to know since I have been trying to get my life sorted out. My reflexes are better than ever, if that's what you are wondering, but maybe because I haven't used the Force by any other means, my presence in it has diminished."

"That can't be-"

"Excuse the intrusion Master Ani but someone is calling you on your comlink," Threepio interupted. Anakin inwardly sighed in relief.

"I'll be right back," Anakin excused himself and left the room.

* * *

_"Anakin, what is it?" Jango asked._

"I'm running out of those pills, Jango and I need time to get my targets," Anakin replied, glancing nervously at the door where his guests continue to eat behind.

_"Anakin, those pills are dangerous. You shouldn't take as much as you are doing now," Jango warned. Anakin sighed._

"But I need them, Jango. Without them, the Jedi will sense me if they chase me down when I'm on a night run," Anakin replied, "I hate them but I need them."

_"Anakin," Jango sighed, "those drugs are experimental. The Kaminoans haven't tested them fully yet."_

"Please, Jango," Anakin pleaded," I have to get this mission done."

Anakin waited patiently as Jango kept silent on his side.

_"All right, I'll get you a couple more but lower dosage. I will not hold responsibility for getting you hurt."_

"Thank you," Anakin whispered and cut the line.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Padme apologize as she hugged him. It was late at night and Obi-Wan was waiting patiently outside.

"Don't worry about it," Anakin said, "Obi-Wan was just curious."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Padme said and being a little bold, stood on her toes and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Anakin flustered slightly and hugger her back.

"Goodnight, Padme."

"Goodnight, Ani," Padme said and waved at him as she climbed into her speeder with Obi-Wan.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Gallus ran down the dark alley ways of down town Coruscant. Pushing past a couple of trash cans, he ran into a dead end. Frantically turning around with no where to turn, Gallus stood pressed against the wall, his eyes searching around in the darkness of Coruscant night.

"I swear I didn't do anything," Gallus cried out. Stalking out of the shadows, Anakin growled under his mask as he approached his prey.

"Your lies only get you so far," Anakin sneered. Gallus cried out as Anakin pushed him against the wall, his hand on his throat.

"You saw what I did to Xixor and yet you continue to trade people off like objects," Anakin growled and threw him to the ground, "scum like you don't deserve to live!"

"Wait! Wait!" Gallus pleaded as Anakin pulled out his blaster, "I am a Senator."

"You think I care," Anakin nearly laughed, "you have disgraced your planet and your people with the vile things that you do. Never again will I allow scum like you to take pleasure in other's pain. How you came to be a Senator is beneath me but consider your time as Senator shortly lived."

"Want do you want? I'll give you anything you want! Money! Fame! Anything-"

"SHUT UP!" Anakin yelled and stamped his foot on the bumbling Senator's throat. Once again, he raised his blaster.

_"Anakin."_

"Argh, I'm busy," Anakin said.

_"ANAKIN!"_

Anakin winced as Jango's voice filled his helmet through the comm. Slamming his foot down in Gallus' face, Anakin rendered him unconscious.

"I had it under control, Jango," Anakin said.

_"I know you did but you might need him to be free," Jango said. _

"And why is that?" Anakin grumbled.

_"He'll go run off to his trader pals once they know you are on to him. It will lead you to the boss of this terrible ordeal."_

"I will be able to find them eventually. You know I can't stand scum like him," Anakin replied.

_"I know," Jango said softly, "but it will quicker if you do it my way. At least for now."_

"Why are you defending him?" Anakin asked, perplexed.

_"I am not defending him," Jango said hotly," I am protecting you. Come on, Anakin, there are better ways to do this." _

"Very well," Anakin sighed and stepped over Gallus' limp body. Without a second look, he turned back into the darkness and left for the night.


End file.
